Nae Umma, Nae Aegya
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: ONESHOT. YUNJAE. YUNJAEMIN FAMILY. Sequel of Call Him 'Umma'. FF buatan orang yang ngakunya editor saya, wkwkwk. By the way, baca Call Him 'Umma' -nya dulu ya, baru baca ini, biar ngerti, hehe. Oke deh, enjoy it! :)


Title: Call Him 'Umma' – Nae Umma, Nae Aegya

Genre: Family. Romance. A little bit angst

Rate: T+

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and Kim Youngwoong.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu. Slight!YunWoong.

Warning: AU. OOC. Boys Love. typo

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. Flame dan bash diizinkan lewat PM. Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu menyapa indera pendengaran namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi malasnya. Mulutnya menggerutu seraya berjalan menghampiri pintu untuk melihat orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara tampan (?) nya di malam hari. Namun sesaat ia tersentak karena mungkin saja yang datang adalah sang istri cantik dan keponakan evilnya. Eh tunggu? Jika memang benar, mengapa mengetuk pintu segala? Ah, kau terlalu banyak berpikir Yoochun ah.

"Eoh? Hyung?"

Ia mendapati Jaejoong di depan rumahnya setelah membuka pintu.

"Dimana Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan beberapa ramuan kesehatan di atas meja makan, ramuan yang sengaja dibelinya untuk Junsu yang sedang hamil 4 bulan.

Yoochun mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju ruang makan setelah menutup pintu. Kemudian meminum air dingin dari botol yang diambilnya di lemari pendingin.

"Dia pergi jalan-jalan bersama Changmin." Jawabnya setelah meletakkan kembali botol minum di dalam lemari pendingin, "dia lebih memilih anak evil itu dibanding suaminya sendiri. Katanya dia mual melihatku terus. Awas saja jika dia pulang nanti!" lanjutnya sambil mengikuti Jaejoong duduk di kursi ruang makan.

Jaejoong tertawa sebentar kemudian berujar, "Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, Chun."

Cih. Yoochun mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Kami pulaaaang!"

Suara riang Junsu terdengar bersama derap langkah kaki yang mengarah ke ruang makan. Changmin yang datang bersamanya langsung meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan. Saking banyaknya ia sampai kewalahan dan menyambar sebotol air dingin di lemari pendingin dan menghabiskan isinya.

Yoochun sumringah mendapati istri cantiknya yang terlihat senang dan sedang tersenyum lima jari itu.

"Baby Su-ie, akhirnya kau pulang." Seru Yoochun senang dengan tangan yang diposisikan seperti akan memeluk Junsu. Namun langsung ditepis tangan imut istrinya itu.

"Ada aegya." Alasan yang diberikan Junsu saat menolak dipeluk suaminya itu. Membuat Yoochun cemberut sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Su-ie, kimbap nya sudah kuletakkan di meja makan." Jelas Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

"Dasar tak sopan! Kalau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, aku tak mau makan itu." Junsu memeletkan lidahnya.

"MWO? Aku sengaja membelikannya karena kau tidak mau makan selain kimbap, dan sekarang tidak dimakan?" tanya Changmin berapi-api.

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu yang hanya mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Kau belum makan? Bagaimana dengan aegya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku malas, Chunnie. Semua makanan terlihat tidak enak. Aegya juga tidak mau."

Kemudian Yoochun mengelus perut besar istrinya itu, "kalau begitu, biar appa yang memberikan ummamu makan. Sekalian apa menjengukmu, nae aegya."

Mata Junsu melebar seketika, belum sempat bicara, Junsu sudah digendong oleh Yoochun dan mulai memasuki kamar mereka. Terdengar Junsu berteriak-teriak (?) tidak jelas.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan, Chun. Kami pergi dulu. Anneyong." Teriak Jaejoong seraya pamit kepada Yoochun.

"Apa-apaan itu? Padahal Su-ie pasti keenakan." Gumam Changmin dan dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Junsu?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat 'istri' dan anaknya pulang.

"Su-ie sedang keenakan karena Yoochun ahjussi sedang menjenguk aegya." Jawab Changmin cepat membuat Yunho sweatdrop.

DUAK

"Kenapa memukulku lagi, umma?" tanya Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kembali dipukul oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Titah sang umma.

Pandangan Yunho terus mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong yang berjalan memunggunginya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat sexy setelah ia mendengar perkataan Changmin yang frontal itu.

"Aku juga ingin menjenguk aegya." Ujar Yunho cepat seraya menyeret namja cantiknya menuju kamar tidur mereka.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! Tidak ada aegya di perutku!"

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup dan Jaejoong berteriak-teriak. Suasana yang mirip seperti di rumah Yoochun tadi.

"Changmin ah, bisa kau menginap saja di rumah Kyuhyun?" teriak sang appa dari dalam kamar.

"CD games limited edition, ne." Pinta Changmin.

"Yang bajakan saja ya? Appa belikan 10."

"OK"

Dan akhirnya Changmin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan riang setelah memeras appanya dengan mengorbankan sang umma.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri salah satu murid yang sedang duduk santai di pelataran dong bang senior high school. Perut besarnya bahkan tak mampu menutupi pesona wanita itu. Dari suasana sekolah yang tenang, dapat dipastikan salah satu murid yang tidak jelas namja atau yeoja itu sedang membolos.

"Hai, kenapa disini? Bukankah sekolah belum selesai?" tanya wanita yang sedang hamil itu lembut.

Murid tersebut mendongak untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Wanita dengan doe eyes, hidung mancung, cherry lips, tubuh langsing dan kulit putihnya itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya terpesona sama sekali, ia malah kesal karena diganggu orang tidak berkepentingan – menurutnya.

"Apa ada masalah, Jaejoong ah?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil membaca name tag pada seragam murid itu.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ujar Jaejoong ketus, namun wanita itu malah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, kok."

Ucapan wanita itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Wanita itu mendukung perbuatannya?

"'Benar' hanya menurutmu. Setidaknya pikirkan akibat dari sikapmu ini, bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu nantinya?"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Perasaan marah yang membuat ia membolos menguap seketika. Wanita ini seolah membawa pengaruh positif padanya.

"Youngwoong Eonnie, kau menjemputku?"

Wanita itu berbalik karena merasa dipanggil dan Jaejoong ikut berbalik karena merasa mengenal suara itu.

"Ne, Junsu yah. Apa bel sudah berbunyi?"

"Ne, eonnie. Apa eonnie tidak dengar? Eoh? Jaejoong? Mana Chunnie?" tanya Junsu saat melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia cukup mengenal namja itu, karena Jaejoong adalah sahabat dekat namjachingunya.

"Oh, di-dia mungkin masih di kelas." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata karena takut ketahuan membolos.

"Su-ie, kau meninggalkanku? Jahatnyaa~ eoh? Kakak ipar, apa kabar?" Yoochun datang menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Kau bahkan belum melamar adikku, Chun ah."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku melamar Su-ie sekarang juga, kakak ipar."

Youngwoong tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan calon adik iparnya itu.

"Mana tasku?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yoochun.

"Aah, aku lupa! Kutinggal di kelas."

"Ya! Aku selalu membawakan tasmu jika kau membolos. Sekarang kau malah.. aisssh, guru galak itu pasti menungguku di kelas dan akan memakanku hidup-hidup." Ujar Jaejoong frustasi seraya meninggalkan ketiga orang itu untuk mengambil tasnya.

DUK

Youngwoong memukul kepala Yoochun dengan pelan.

"Kau membolos? Jika kau melakukannya lagi, tak akan kuizinkan melamar adikku." Ujar Youngwoong lembut namun terdengar sangat mengancam di telinga Yoochun.

.

.

.

DUK

Jaejoong terjatuh karena tertabrak kaca spion mobil audi hitam yang baru saja melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"YA!"

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari dalam mobil dan mencoba meminta maaf kepada salah satu murid dong bang senior high school itu. Namun ia sontak terdiam saat melihat namja itu. Namja dengan kulit putih, cherry lips, hidung mancung dan mata besar. Cantik sekali!

"YA! Hati-hati kalau menyetir! Dasar tak sopan!"

Jaejoong bergegas pergi meninggalkan namja itu dan melesat menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas.

Namja tampan tersebut bahkan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun, tubuhnya seolah terkunci. Namun ia merasa sesak seperti habis berlari marathon karena jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, memaksa masyarakat di kota itu untuk tidak keluar rumah. Bagi yang sudah terlanjur berada di luar rumah harus menggunakan payung atau berteduh demi melindungi diri. Begitulah keadaan Yoochun dan Jaejoong saat ini. Mereka terpaksa berteduh di teras kedai mie setelah pulang dari belajar kelompok.

"Padahal sedikit lagi sampai." Gerutu Yoochun.

"Hah? Kau pindah rumah?" tanya Jaejoong heran karena setaunya, rumah Yoochun bukan di sekitar sini.

"Bukan. Maksudku rumah Su-ie. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya yang sudah bersuami itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai responnya. Karena yang ia tau, orang tua Junsu tidak tinggal di Korea.

"Kita kesana saja, ne? Kalau berlari hanya 5 menit."

Kemudian Jaejoong menyanggupi dan mereka mulai berlari menerobos hujan. Sesampainya disana, seorang namja tampan yang berstatus suami Youngwoong membukakan pintu untuk Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong karena mendapati namja yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh hingga lengannya terluka seminggu yang lalu. Begitu pula namja itu.

"Anneyong, Yunho hyung. Aku masuk, ne." Sapa Yoochun dan ia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah karena merasa kedinginan. Meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih dalam keterkejutan itu.

"Aaah, kau yang waktu itu menabrakku!"

Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Youngwoong dan Junsu bergegas menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Bisakah kau bicara pelan-pelan?" Yunho yang terkejut mendengar ucapan jaejoong berusaha memberi pengertian kepada namja itu.

"Pelan-pelan katamu? Lenganku bahkan belum sembuh!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong yang sedang meneliti luka di lengannya.

Junsu yang akan menghampiri kedua namja beda usia itu segera mengurungkan niatnya karena tangannya dicekal oleh sang kakak.

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menuju salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka pada lengan Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya terdiam merasakan sikap lembut seseorang di hadapannya ini. Memandang namja tampan yang sedang meniupkan daerah luka pada lengannya sebelum membubuhinya dengan obat. Hingga tanpa sadar mukanya bersemu.

.

.

.

Mendekati persalinan, Youngwoong harus menginap di rumah sakit karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia tak bisa mengurus keluarganya seperti dulu. Namun, ia terbantu karena Jaejoong sangat terampil dalam urusan rumah seperti membersihkan rumah dan memasak, dan namja cantik itu bersedia membantunya.

"Jja." Jaejoong memberikan sekotak bekal makanan yang dibawanya untuk Yunho. Yunho yang sedang menunggu Youngwoong di kamar rumah sakit sudah pasti belum makan.

"Kau ini tidak sopan kepada yang lebih tua." Ujar Yunho sok bijak padahal niatnya adalah menggoda Jaejoong.

"Diamlah. Jangan menyulut emosiku. Aku tidak ingin Youngwoong noona terbangun nantinya." Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha, dasar." Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Ya! Tatanan rambutku jadi rusak."

.

.

.

Selang beberapa tahun, Youngwoong sering meminta Jaejoong untuk berkunjung. Ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Apalagi setelah Youngwoong melahirkan dan kerepotan mengurus keluarga kecilnya, Junsu, Yunho dan Changmin – anaknya yang kini sudah berumur 5 tahun.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong tertidur karena kelelahan membantu membuatkan makan malam untuk Youngwoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun. Ia tertidur di sofa dan ada Yunho di dekatnya.

CUP

Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya di cherry lips namja cantik itu. Ini tidak benar! Tapi, ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang meluap-luap jika bersama Jaejoong.

Youngwoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat suaminya seperti sekarang ini. Memandang seseorang dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

Yunho menoleh karena merasa dipanggil oleh Yoochun setelah sebelumnya ia merasakan hembusan angin sejuk di teras rumahnya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Yunho berkedip tak mengerti maksud Yoochun.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kau mencintainya?"

Yunho sontak terdiam. Menunduk tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan calon adik iparnya itu.

"Wae? Apa aku benar? Hyung, pikirkanlah Youngwoong noona, Junsu, terlebih lagi anakmu Changmin."

"Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, Park Yoochun!" seru Yunho kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, hyung." Gumam Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kalut. Namun ia sengaja tersenyum saat mendapati Youngwoong ada di sana.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Youngwoong menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho menurutinya. Setelahnya ia terdiam karena Youngwoong mengusap lembut pipi namja tampan itu, merapikan rambut Yunho yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau harus merawat dirimu, bagaimana nanti jika aku tak ada?" tanya Youngwoong lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan katakan itu."

CUP

Yunho mengecup cherry lips Youngwoong agar istrinya tidak berbicara seperti itu lagi. Semenjak divonis mengidap penyakit serius, Youngwoong selalu bertanya 'bagaimana kalau aku tak ada?'. Ia tak suka istrinya berkata seolah akan meninggalkannya.

"Jaejoong anak yang baik." Ujar Youngwoong membuat Yunho menatapnya heran.

"Ia mengurus segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Bahkan bisa dikatakan ia lebih baik dariku. Lebih baik dalam mendampingimu."

"Youngwoong ah." Sela Yunho.

"Aku merestui kalian."

"KIM YOUNGWOONG!"

Youngwoong terkesiap. Ia tau suaminya pasti marah. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Karena mungkin ini saat-saat terakhir ia bisa berbicara dengan suaminya.

Youngwoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho karena tak mungkin sanggup jika menatap mata suami yang dicintainya itu. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik selama ini. Mencintaiku, meski aku wanita yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu. Meski kau melawan nalurimu untuk mencintai wanita. Dan sekarang, orang tuamu tak bisa melarangmu."

Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat. Ia merasakan kaos pink (?) nya basah. Youngwoong menangis. Ia benar-benar mencintai wanita ini, dengan alasan tertentu pastinya. Wanita yang bisa menerima orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Wanita yang bisa menerima dirinya yang hampir diusir oleh orang tuanya karena berpacaran dengan namja teman sekelasnya dulu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati Youngwoong sedang duduk di lengan sofa yang ditidurinya.

"Ah, mian. Aku jadi ketiduran." Perlahan Jaejoong bangun dari baringnya, meminta maaf setelah melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Gwaenchana. Apa kau sangat lelah?" tanya Youngwoong.

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah lelah untuk mengurus Yunho dan Changmin, ne."

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, pembicaraan dimana seseorang seolah akan pergi selama-lamanya. Namun ia pura-pura tak mengerti.

"A-apa maksud noona?"

Youngwoong menghela napas sebentar. Menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Yunho, ia sangat hebat. Menahan beban di hatinya demi kebahagiaan orang lain, meski melawan kehendaknya sendiri, ia tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi, saat ini ia terlalu keras berusaha, ia bisa saja jatuh tanpa bisa meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri." Youngwoong menatap mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat, "karena itu dia tidak hanya membutuhkan orang yang hebat untuk mendampinginya, tetapi juga tepat."

Kini Jaejoong yang menunduk. Tak membalas tatapan Youngwoong.

"Kau merasakannya, kan? Saat ia mengecupmu."

DEG

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Namun tetap menunduk. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Youngwoong melihat itu, dan parahnya Youngwoong juga tau jika ia menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba ia melepas tangan Youngwoong yang menggenggamnya.

TES

Jaejoong mulai menangis. Merasa sangat bersalah karena ia justru menikmati perlakuan Yunho terhadap dirinya.

"Mian.. mianhae.."

"Joongie? Kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" terdengar suara Changmin.

Kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa itu menoleh.

"Umma bilang, menangis itu belalti ada luka yang kita lasakan. Min sembuhkan, ne."

Changmin mulai mendekati Jaejoong. Mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Youngwoong sedikit menjauh. Membiarkan calon pasangan 'umma-aegya' itu.

Jaejoong masih menangis. Membuat Changmin bingung.

"Apa joongie malah kalena mengila Min ambil ayam goleng Joongie? Sumpah, ayam goleng Joongie digondol kucing, bukan Min."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Sangat polos. Ia membantu Changmin menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Nah, kalau begitu Minnie tidak boleh nakal lagi, ne? Bersikap baiklah kepada Joongie. Janji?" tanya Youngwoong kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Umm.." Changmin bergumam dengan pose imut seperti berpikir, "Janji." Tukasnya sambil memeluk sang umma dan terkekeh sendiri. Kemudian beralih mendekati Jaejoong lagi dan mengusap kepala namja cantik itu.

"Jangan lupa menjaga appa, ne." ujar Jaejoong dan berbalik mengusap kepala namja cilik tersebut.

"Appa yang halusnya jaga Min, kenapa malah Min yang menjaga appa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Beruang gendut itu tidak bisa menjaga diri, memakai dasi (?) dengan benar saja tidak bisa. Karena itu kau harus menjaganya, Minnie ah."

"Hihihi. Appa beluang gendut."

.

.

.

Changmin memandang rumahnya malas. Dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat bahwa rumah itu sangat sepi. Tidak ada cahaya yang tampak, semua gelap. Hhh. Lagi-lagi ia sendiri.

CKLEK

Changmin membuka pintu setelah memutar kunci rumahnya, menutupnya perlahan dan beranjak menuju saklar hendak menyalakan lampu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, biarlah gelap segelap hatinya. Meski tau tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah, ia tetap meneliti setiap ruangan dengan bantuan pencahayaan bulan, tapi tetap tidak menemukan orang tuanya seperti yang sangat diharapkannya. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajar dalam kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu meja agar sedikit menerangi ruangan itu. Mencari obat penurun demam yang baru saja dibelinya. Yeah ia sedang sakit dan berharap ada yang menyuapinya obat ini. Tapi...

SRAK

Saking kesalnya, ia membuang obat itu ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak butuh! Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah.. menunggu.

CKLEK

"Changmin ah, kau sudah pulang? Apa kau di kamar?" tanya seseorang setelah membuka pintu rumah itu. Changmin mengenal suara itu, suara Jaejoong, ummanya.

"Kenapa tidak dinyalakan lampunya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi seraya menyalakan lampu di kamar Changmin.

"Tidak ucapkan selamat datang pada appa dan umma? Ohiya, umma membuat sushi di rumah Su-ie. Kau mau, kan?" tak ada respon dari Changmin. Anak itu hanya mencoret-coret bukunya asal tanpa melihat ke arah ummanya.

Jaejoong yang bingung mencoba mendekati Changmin dan duduk di sebelah anak itu. "Maaf karena kami pulang terlalu malam. Sebentar lagi Su ie melahirkan, tapi dia malah tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri dan susah makan. Umma rasa dia sakit..."

"Aku juga sakit." Potong Changmin cepat. "kenapa hanya memikirkan Su-ie?"

"Omo. Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Jaejoong hampir mengusap kepala Changmin namun langsung ditepis bocah evil itu. Sepertinya mood Changmin benar-benar buruk.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Changmin ngambek mode on. Sifat manjanya ini terlihat menggemaskan. Changmin yang merasa ditertawakan hanya bisa membuang muka, tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan umma cantiknya.

"Mianhae. Aku belum bisa menjadi umma yang baik untukmu, tapi aku tetap berusaha. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menjaga aegya di dalam perut Su-ie? Aku kan tidak bisa memberimu adik. Tapi memang seharusnya aku tak mengabaikanmu. Tanpa kau beritahupun, harusnya aku tau keadaanmu."

Changmin tersentak, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak seperti Youngwoong noona, karena itu jika ada apa-apa, katakanlah padaku. Tak usah sungkan. Bukankah kita teman?"

"Kau sangat ingin menjadi temanku, ya?" akhirnya Changmin buka suara. Meskipun pertanyaannya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Pilih salah satu. Mau jadi ummaku atau temanku? Serakah sekali."

"Yah! Berani kau bicara begitu!"

"Sebegitu inginnya 'berhubungan' denganku, ya?"

"MWO? Kurang ajar! Dasar bocah setan!" Jaejoong mulai terpancing emosi, mencubit pipi Changmin gemas. Tapi tidak apa, begini sudah membuatnya senang.

"Berarti kau juga setan. Kau kan ummaku."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum, "Kalau begitu, anak umma harus makan banyak." Ia menyodorkan 5 potong sushi sekaligus ke mulut Changmin.

"Terlalu banyak, ummaaa~" protes Changmin namun tetap dilahapnya meski satu persatu.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi." Jawab Changmin setelah berhasil menelan sushi, "mashitaa."

Yunho tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. Tadinya ia sempat khawatir Changmin benar-benar marah, tapi Jaejoong mampu mengatasinya dengan baik. Changmin terlihat sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, sepertinya anak itu memang menepati janjinya pada Youngwoong untuk bersikap baik pada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Aaarrghh kenapa tidak menyalaa?!"

Changmin dan Jaejoong tersentak mendengar teriakan Yunho dari arah dapur. Jaejoong yang sedang mencabut rumput liar di halaman rumah dan Changmin yang baru saja selesai mandi tergesa mengampiri sang kepala keluarga.

"Waeyo, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya berpandangan dengan Changmin.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Biasanya Yunho bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Kira-kira jam 10 pagi. Tapi sekarang jam 8 pagi Yunho sudah bangun dan membuat keributan. Membuat pasangan umma-aegya itu heran.

"Kompor ini kenapa tidak mau menyala?" tanya Yunho frustasi. Masih berusaha memutar kenop kompor itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa? Biar kubuatkan." Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tenggorokanku sakit, aku ingin air hangat."

Jaejoong mengernyit. Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bisa menyala? Sebelumnya bisa ia gunakan untuk memanaskan sup.

Changmin yang juga disana memeriksa termos kecil di atas meja makan. Kosong. Perhatiannya kembali kepada appanya yang terlihat kusut. Matanya memicing. Kemudian ia menghampiri sang appa.

"Apa gasnya habis?" tanya Yunho.

SET

Changmin menarik kabel kompor yang belum terpasang. Itu kompor listrik. Oh ayolah, bukankah Yunho membelinya sebulan lalu? Mengapa ia mendadak menjadi idiot hanya karena sebuah kompor listrik?

Yunho nyengir kuda sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin menatap malas. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong dan Changmin memunggungi Yunho dan mulai berbisik meski tetap terdengar.

"Dia benar appamu bukan sih? Kenapa kau mau jadi anaknya?"

"Hari ini bukan lagi. Kau sendiri mau saja dinikahi olehnya."

"Iya juga."

Apa-apaan anak dan istrinya itu? Hanya karena Yunho lupa itu kompor listrik, mereka mengkhianatinya? Meski ia tidak bisa memakainya, tapi memasak bukan tugasnya. Ia hanya tau mencari uang untuk menafkahi keluarganya.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan beruang gendut itu. Bagaimana jika kita ke kebun binatang?"

"Kedengarannya menarik." Changmin menjawab antusias.

"Umma ingin lihat belalai gajah sungguhan. Bosan dengan belalai appamu."

"MWO?! Yah! Bukankah semalam kau yang meminta?" Yunho mulai murka. Seenaknya saja istri cantiknya bicara begitu sedangkan mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam yang hebat.

Jaejoong menutup kedua telinga Changmin karena merasa percakapannya tak pantas didengar anaknya itu. Tanpa ia tau ada banyak video mesum yang Changmin miliki di USBnya. Mulai dari _straight_ sampai yaoi.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti ummamu, appa akan membelikan CD _games limited edition_ untukmu."

Changmin bergeming. Tak mengindahkan Jaejoong yang menyeretnya.

"Kau tidak tau kelemahan anakmu ini, Yun." Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho kemudian beralih tersenyum manis kepada anaknya. "Minnie, umma akan membelikan hati angsa yang sangat kau inginkan."

DEG

OH MY GOD SUN! Demi butt Junsu yang aduhai itu. Kedua orang tuanya membuatnya berada pada pilihan yang sulit.

"Hanya hati angsa kau sudah berlagak."

"Setidaknya aku tau kelemahannya. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa membelikan games yang membuatnya menjadi bodoh."

"Dia itu jenius, Jae ah. Menurun dariku."

Jaejoong mulai panas. Otak pas-pasannya mengindikasikan kalimat Yunho sebagai hinaan terhadap dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Kau ingin hati angsa, kan, Minnie?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti ingin CD games limited edition."

"Hati angsa!"

"CD games!"

"YAH!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak terdiam karena Changmin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau keduanya. CD games ataupun hati angsa."

Yunjae terdiam. Di kepala mereka sudah terpikir berbagai macam hal yang Changmin sukai, tinggal bagaimana membujuk namja cilik itu.

"Asal kalian selalu ada, itu sudah cukup."

Mereka tercenung. Changmin menunduk malu. Kalimat itu muncul begitu saja karena bingung menghentikan perdebatan konyol appa dan ummanya.

"Yun, apa anak kita salah makan?" tanya Jaejoong polos menjurus bodoh.

"Kau memberikan makanan apa padanya? Jangan-jangan itu berbahaya." Yunho menyahut tidak kalah bodoh.

Changmin menganga. Ia dianggap salah makan. Padahal ia sudah membuang jauh harga dirinya demi mengatakan kalimat romantis seperti itu.

"Jangan-jangan Minnie kita kerasukan." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat.

"Ja..jangan bicara.. sem..barangan." yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong lebih erat. Apa istrinya lupa jika suami tampannya ini takut hantu?

"YAH!" Changmin berteriak frustasi, menyaksikan adegan lovey dovey yang sebenarnya pemodusan itu.

"Andwae, Yun. Dia semakin beringas! Cepat telepon mbah Surip!"

Yunho melewati anaknya itu dengan mengendap-endap ketakutan, mengambil ponsel miliknya di atas meja ruang tamu rumah itu dengan perlahan. Adegan slow motion yang membuat Changmin ingin headbang. Appanya mendadak memiliki IQ sama seperti Junsu. Menurun drastis.

_I keep praying_

_Don't forget it_

_Baby, we keep the faith eternally_

Belum sempat Yunho menghubungi kontak mbah Surip, ada panggilan masuk dari Yoochun. Keluarga kecil itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat dari seberang sana. Junsu sudah melahirkan.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin menatap cemas Junsu yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dokter telah selesai memeriksa yeoja imut itu. Junsu terpaksa _cesar_. Imun di tubuhnya terbentuk secara otomatis akibat bayi yang dikandungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh manusia menganggap bayi sebagai 'benda asing' yang masuk dalam tubuh. Terkadang ada saat dimana tubuh seolah menolak kehadiran sang bayi. Dan Junsu mengalaminya, meski ia sudah berangsur membaik setelah mendapat perawatan terbaik dari rumah sakit itu.

"Chunnie, aku ingin lihat aegya." Junsu berujar pelan ketika melihat suaminya memasuki kamar rawat.

Yoochun meletakkan aegyanya yang sedang tertidur dalam dekapan Junsu.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Yoochun jussi."

Keempat orang dewasa itu menatap intens sang bayi. Mereka menyetujui pendapat Changmin. Bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Yoochun. Kulit putih, jidat lebar, dan senyum menggoda yang entah sejak kapan terpatri di wajah damai itu.

"Syukurlah anak itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Su-ie."

"Yah! Jahat sekali kau, Changmin ah." Entah kekuatan darimana, Junsu bisa berteriak melengking seperti itu. Dan hebatnya, si bayi hanya menggeliat seolah memaklumi (?) ummanya.

"Kau ini tidak sayang pada Su-ie, eoh? Dia bahkan belum sembuh total." Cibir Yoochun.

"Makanya cepat sembuh."

Kalimat polos Changmin membuat keempat orang dewasa disana mengulas senyum. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka.

Kehilangan memang menyakitkan. Tapi roda kehidupan terus berputar, jika merasakan satu kehilangan, akan ada beribu kebahagiaan yang menggantinya.

.

END

.

Maaf untuk sekuel ff yang tidak ada faedahnya ini..

Balasan review:

laxyovrds, joongmax, guixianstan : hubungan Yongwoong dan Jaejoong sudah dijelaskan di sekuel ini.. semoga terjawab ^^

nabratz, TitaniumSP : karena Changmin mengira selama ini Jaejoong jahat dengan merebut Yunho dari ummanya, tapi ternyata Jaejoong selalu ke makam Youngwoong dan terlihat peduli kepada Youngwoong. kira-kira seperti itulah ^^

wiendzbica732, shanzec : yunjae bisa nikah karena disuruh Youngwoong, semoga terjawab di sekuel ini. Tapi intinya, mereka bisa nikah karena udah pasti TAKDIR doong. Hidup Yunjae shipper! ^^

terima kasih buat yg review, fav ataupun follow.

laxyovrds|nanajunsu|nabratz|wiendzbica732|ShinJiWoo920202|shanzec|missleeanna | joongmax| Mami Fate Kamikaze| dheaniyuu| Jung Jaehyun|littlecupcake noona|Lawliet Jung| Guest1 | Guest2 | guixianstan| TitaniumSP| elfsissy701| Ai Rin Lee|Hyewon| akiramia44| Dei | roostafaelf| Black Swan II| ChientzNimea2Wind| ChwangKyuh EviLBerry| Galaxy YunJae| mikihyo| vianashim|

Maaf jika ada yg tidak disebut dan tidak dibalas reviewnya. Tapi saya baca kok. ^^

Banyak yg bingung sama ffnya, maafkan saya ya. Saya aja bingung hehe /plak/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca..


End file.
